An Unlikely Family
by FaolanMcCloud
Summary: This story is based off of the question "What if Fox McCloud were my brother?" Rated M because this fic could go in any number of directions. Please Review! They are your way of putting in your own thoughts and it also means a bit less work for my beta if you guys can tell me the kind of errors I make often. :)
1. Prologue

((A/N: This is the prologue to my fic An Unlikely Family, I will not bore you with definitions, but this story is basically based upon "What if Fox McCloud was my brother from another reality?" That is the basic premise, so if you don't like it, don't read. Easy as that. Please review, and tell me anything you notice; Errors, misspellings, grammar issues, etc. Anywho, enough of my ramblings. On with it, eh? Well, here we go!))

An Unlikely Family

Prologue

_Ugh. _That was the thought permeating the mind of a young vulpine flying with his friend, a young avian. _Why did dad make me come out here, why did I agree? _He whined inwardly, thinking of how his father had sent him out on this flight alone, no guidance given except to heed his DNA scanner, which had been connected to his ship's compass. _I'm so glad Falco decided to come along, I would be scared shitless if I were out here all alone._ He smiled.

Then the vulpine heard a static buzz on his com and Falco's voice came through. "Hey, Fox. I'm getting a weird signal on the scanner. It keeps pointing my ship's compass to a point in space then your ship, as if it can't decide where the source is. Freaky, huh?"

"Wait a moment; I'll start up my scanner." Fox replied, turning the scanner on as he spoke. To his amazement his compass started doing the same thing that Falco described, pointing first out into space, then directly at him. Back and forth, back and forth it went, never changing from those two points.

_That's odd._ Fox thought. _Could the scanner be faulty? No, I just calibrated it last week… Then how the hell, and why the hell, is it doing this? _The vulpine rested his head in his hands and shook it, feeling quite bewildered.

"Yours doing the same thing, Fox?" Falco asked.

"Whadda you think?!" Fox snapped at him, instantly regretting the words. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just this whole thing is a bit too odd for my taste."

Falco snorted. "Says the guy whose 'taste' is bad Italian on a Wednesday night!" He retorted sarcastically.

Fox blushed hard, remembering that night. "And we were twelve!" He replied a bit too forcefully.

Falco laughed. "Let's just follow the signal, huh?" He said with an unseen grin. _Wow he's way too easy to embarrass. I hope he asks me out again, that night was fun; maybe I should ask him… No. I doubt he would say yes, and I would probably just succeed in pushing him away._

They flew in silence for a long while, trying their best to follow their erratic compasses.

"Well, here we are; wherever 'here' is." Falco announced.

"Switching to trail view." Fox said flatly, obviously bored out of his mind. The resulting view from the cockpit of his Arwing was astonishing. A trail of bright green, similar to that of his eyes, led to a point in space and then stopped. The trail led to absolutely nowhere, and Fox decided in that instant to follow it, flying along it to the point where it ended. Once there he cut off his engines just shy of the endpoint of the luminous green trail, and seeing a distortion in the space in front of him he gave a long surprised whistle. _A spatial anomaly, weird._

"What now?" asked an uneasy Falco.

"We follow it through the spatial anomaly, of course." Fox replied just before doing as such.

_God, this idiot will get himself killed someday. _Thought the now irate avian. _Might as well follow him. _With this thought he followed his vulpine friend through the anomaly.

((A/N: The First chapter will be posted by Friday, hopefully.))


	2. Chapter 1: Wake-up Call

((A/N: Hey peeps Here's the next chapter, and also just so you all know I fangirled the other day when I read the reviews, mainly because I saw the writer who had a big part in the inspiration for this story, TheWoofMan, writer of Starfox: University. READ IT. It is awesome, just like its writer! Oh and the story will be in Kyle's POV unless otherwise specified. Anywho, time for me to stop rambling and get on with it, eh? Here it is!))

An Unlikely Family

Chapter 1

Wake-up Call

I yawned as I stretched, trying to wake up. _Gah, why on Earth did I sleep in so late? _I asked myself wearily.

_**It's because you stayed up till 3a.m. dummy. **_My conscience scolded me.

_Shut up. _I irritably shot back at it. _I am in no mood to deal with _you. I added, getting up from the comfort of my warm bed. I glanced at the clock and groaned. I hadn't slept in at all, it was only 5 a.m. _Why does the universe hate me so?_ I whined inwardly, as I did whenever I slept this little. I continued to get up, knowing that I had no possible chance of falling back asleep. I walked out of my room, down my short hall into the main hall that split into a T leading to mine and my parent's rooms. As I turned down the hall I listened intently, seeing if dad was here today, since he works on Saturdays sometimes.

To my luck he was at work and since my mom was at her parent's for the week I had the house to myself, almost. I turned around and beckoned to my dog, an English springer spaniel named Sue. I walked through the house to the back door to let my dog out so she could pee, her bounding around me excitedly. As I closed the door behind her I turned to look out the window. I was greeted with Sue barking madly at something above the house. I shook my head in irritation. _What the hell could she be barking at? Rendar is in the middle of nowhere, what could there possibly be?_ I thought, my irritation rising. I went to the door and stepped onto the back deck turning the corner around the house to where my dog was barking. "Hush up!" I scolded her, and then I turned to look at what she was barking at. I dead near fainted at what I saw, two Arwings hovering above my house. They flew out behind my house into the alley known as 12th street, which was just a dirt road behind the houses on 11th street, and landed. I heard the hatches open and the pilots climb out, then I heard a knock on the back gate. The gate was taller than I was so I couldn't see the mysterious pilots. I put Sue in her kennel and put her bark collar on her, which I'd had the good sense to grab before I left the house. Sue effectively silenced, for now, I walked up to the gate.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked to the figures I could see silhouetted through the slits between the boards of the gate.

"We were following a DNA trace trail and it lead us to your house, which is lovely by the way." Said a voice I was stunned to hear. I had heard that voice before, but had to make sure.

"What are your names?" I asked, hoping my voice sounded calm.

"I am Fox McClou- OW!" The unknown speaker began, but was cut off with an audible thud that sounded like a hard punch.

At this I opened the gate and said "Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, welcome to my home. Won't you come in for some lunch?" My mind reeled, as I had mas no conscious choice to say these words and my confusion showed, and their shock was plainly visible as well.

"How in the name of Hell did you know our names?!" Falco demanded, his shock being replaced by anger."

"I will explain, but first I need a better explanation." I said, an unusual calm entering my voice. "From what I gathered from Fox's brief telling, you two are here following some sort of DNA trail, correct?" I asked, looking the avian directly in the eyes.

Falco glared at me, then at his companion. "Yes, and now your story on how you know our names?" The avian growled, a feat I somehow did not find noteworthy at the time.

Fox turned to the avian, a look of warning on his features, saying "Falco, we are guests here. Insulting our host is quite possibly the worst idea you could have come up with in all my time of knowing you. And that's saying something!" He added with a conspiratory wink at me.

I laughed at the vulpine's action, having calmed down slightly. "Care for some lunch? I have sandwiches!" I say to the friends, who were now on the ground wrestling heartily.

"In –ngh- just a sec!" Fox told me, getting a hearty punch to the gut as he said this. "Gotta get him to agree first!" He said, laughing as his friend pinned him and began teabagging him. "Get off me you great lout!" Fox shouted, struggling to get up.

"Hmm… nah. I like this much better!" The avian grinned, laughing as well.

"Great, out of every alien possible to visit Earth, I get the teabagging bird." I say sarcastically, a grin sprouting on my face as well.

"You betcha!" The avian retorted in an equally snarkish tone, getting off of his now thoroughly disheveled friend. "You mentioned sandwiches?" He asked after he had helped Fox up.

I laughed. "But of course my feathered friend!" I said, leading them to the door leading into the house. I walked back and shut the gate, as well as let my dog out of her kennel. She immediately ran straight at the two and leaned against them, waiting to be petted, sitting and shaking madly.

"Incredible! She never does that to strangers… Oh and watch your shoes when you pet her. She tends to pee when people pet her." I say as they bend down to pet her, moving their shoes out from under her so they wouldn't get peed on. They followed me into the house and I led them to the kitchen, where we quickly made and ate our sandwiches.

"Cute pup." Falco mentioned casually.

"Thanks." I reply. "Care to come back upstairs and sit?" I ask them.

"That's upstairs?" Falco said, pointing to the living room, which was up a flight of only three steps.

"Ah, stereotypes. They're fun, eh?" I ask him sarcastically.

"Ya know kid, you oughta be careful because I may start enjoying your company." Falco said with equal sarcasm.

A few seconds later the three of them were sitting in the spacious living room. "Why are you two here, as in why Earth?" I asked them abruptly, getting straight to the point.

"We were on a scouting mission my dad had told us to go on, but he had also said, in verbatim: 'Heed your DNA scanners. Technology can't lie unless it's programmed to do so, and you calibrated them last week, so they will not lie to you.' I was confused by the comment, as it seemed common sense. Then I found a DNA trail that led to a kind of spatial rift, and followed it through. Next thing I know I'm hovering over your house." Fox explained.

Falco walked over to my mom's red lounging chair and lay back. "Now what's your story, kid?" He asked, his body language saying he was bored, but his eyes betrayed his intrigue.

"I'm just a normal fourteen-nearly-fifteen-year-old kid with an exceptional ability in math and a large imagination." I said, not wanting to bore him with my literally normal life.

"Do you mind plucking hairs from your head so we can DNA test them to see if it is you the trail leads to?" Fox asked, feeling awkward for the question.

"Of course not." I say, doing as he asked and handing him the hairs. He held them at eye level and pressed a button on his scouter. It whirred, and then dinged. "Perfect match." Said a robotic female voice. "DNA sample matches the trail."

"Well well, it seems that fox has a brother after all." Falco said, a grin creeping up on his face.

Fox just stared blankly at the hairs, his face a mask of shock. "Apparently so…" He said after a few seconds.

"Woah woah woah, wait a tic. You're saying the DNA trail was similar in DNA structure to Fox's, but not an exact match, leading to the belief that it would be for blood kin, most likely a sibling, correct? And since my DNA matches the DNA of the trail perfectly that would mean I am full blood brother to FOX MCCLOUD?!" I ask, my slightly analytic side coming out in my shock.

"Yes. Glad to meet you, bro." Fox said, holding out his hand. I shook it, and was surprised at how surreal the experience felt, though everything was fully real and I knew it.

((A/N: Bwahahaha Cliffhanger, ish. I hope you all like it, and please talk to me! Be it in PM's or reviews, talk talk talk! I WANNA HEAR IT! Honestly, say whatever you like, or don't like, or just say hi. Be forewarned: If you say Hi be willing for and expect a conversation to follow. Also, I may not update regularly as I have a tech curfew and can't write when inspiration strikes. Next chapter will hopefully be up within the next two weeks. And now the universe will conspire against me to make that statement untrue. Anywho, see you all next chapter!))


	3. Chapter 2: Homecoming, of A Sort

((A/N: Heyo dayo! I'm baaack! I just wanna say that I feel very glad to have people actually reading my story, especially the people who are my favorite authors! I am still stunned by the fact that they are reading this! Anywho, enough rambling. On with it, eh? Onwards!))

Chapter 2: Homecoming, of A Sort

"I need to make a call." I told them as I got up and grabbed the phone from my mom's large desk. I dialed the number of my birth mother, Ann. It rang and she answered.

"Hey Peanut! What's up?" She said, her voice curious.

"There is someone here I think you need to talk to." I say as I walk upstairs and hand the phone to Fox.

"Hello?" Fox said into the phone.

"James, Is that you?!" She said, her voice shocked.

"No, I'm his son… Fox." Fox told her.

"Fox?! What are you doing.. He put you up to this. I agreed to allow you and Kyle to meet when you turned 16, but I didn't know the gap was so large, you two are twins after all." She said calmly, as if it was every day she talked to the son she hadn't seen for 14 years to her, 16 for him.

"Twins?!" Fox exclaimed. "You're lying. You. Are. Lying." Fox said, his voice filled with shock.

"I completely refuse to tell you two, it was your father's idea to separate you two in the first place." Ann said. "I have to go, give the phone back to Kyle, please dear?"

Fox did as he was asked. I took the phone, and held it to my ear. "Ann, what is going on?"

"Go to Corneria with Fox. James will explain everything there." She said simply. "Love you, Peanut. Bye." She hang up with this statement.

"What did she say?" Falco said impatiently.

"That I had to go with you two back to Corneria, and that James will explain everything." I looked to Fox for conformation, and he nodded in agreement. "I guess I had better start packing. I will wait to leave until Dad gets back." Fox gave and I explained. "I was adopted. I don't live with our birth mom, as you could tell. I honestly see my parents as my parents, and Ann as Ann." I shrug. "That is about as well as I can explain it." I say.

Fox looks at his watch. "Huh, my watch updated to Earth's time." He said, a look of unimpressed surprise on his face. "When does he normally get home?" Fox asked.

"Four-thirty-ish." I reply, glancing at my own watch. It was 4:33.

I heard the door open, and saw him walk through and look at me and my company. He stared for a second, then went about unloading his lunchbox. When he finished he came upstairs, got Sue a bone, and sat down giving Fox and Falco a gesture as he looked at me. I explain the situation hurriedly. "Dad, this is Fox McCloud and he came through a spatial rift following a DNA trail that lead to me and apparently I am his full-blood brother meaning Samual and Tyrone are only my half-brothers, and to get the full story I need to go to Corneria and confront mine and Fox's birth father, James McCloud." I finish with a flourish, gasping for breath.

"Okay." He said in his deep voice. "Anything else?" He asks, clearly stunned by my explanation.

"Not really. So, can I go?" I ask him, a bit of worry creeping into me.

"Duh! Of course you can go. Be back before school starts, though." He says.

I hurriedly thank him and run off to pack. I pack enough clothes for me to stay for a month, as well as a few other things like my DS, laptop, and my iPod and the various chargers associated with them. "Ready to go!" I said five minutes later.

Falco gave me a shocked look. "In five minutes? You packed everything you are going to need, in FIVE MINUTES?!"

"Yes." I say simply. "Even my toiletries." I add, a grin sprouting on my face.

"Then let's go!" Fox says excitedly. We walked out and found a kid from my school, Quinn Stevens poking around the Arwings. I walk back into the house; grab a stick I had found and use as a staff. I walk up behind him silently and give him a hard thwack on his back. I jump away and motion for Fox and Falco to grab my stuff and get in. They do so, and Fox helps me into his Arwing and we take off, Quinn being left in the dust.

"What was that about?" Fox asks me, a look of shock and pride on his face.

"He is an arrogant prick, and so needs to be taught to leave the shit of others alone. I think he will learn his lesson, for now." I reply simply.

"We will be at the Rift in a minute." Falco's voice came over the com.

"Thanks Falco." Fox told him. We were at the Rift in a minute.

"What now?" I ask.

"We go back. That simple." Fox replied.

With this he flew into the Rift. We were on the other side in seconds.

"Pfft, blugh! Get these things out of my… Holy Hell!" Fox shouts. "You have tails!"

I turn around and see that he was right; I had nine large poofy tails the same color as his one tail, orange with a cream-colored tip. Needless to say, I yelped in surprise, then yelped again as I realized that I had _actually_ yelped.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Falco said over the com.

"I JUST TURNED INTO A FUCKIN' KITSUNE THAT'S WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Owww…" Fox said, his expression comical as he tilted his head and his eye twitched, his fur blown back from the force of my scream.

"Sorry, I'm just very confused right now and I just snapped." I said, smoothing Fox's fur back down and into place.

"Let's just get back, eh?" Falco said, breaking the rising tension.

"Yeah, let's!" Fox agreed.

((A/N: Hey peoples, Sorry for another cliffhanger. I just feel this is a good spot to stop. Hope you all likey! I am still a kid, and need my sleep! The chapter reached a good length. Stay cool, stay real, and please review! You are all AWESOME, and I am still bad with endings ;) See you all next chapter!))


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations

((A/N: Hello and welcome to my fic! I you are new here please click the chapter button and go to the chapter entitled "Prologue". Otherwise here's the news! Okay peoples I am gonna be posting chapters in rapid fire (Hopefully) for the next few weeks. If I do not post, don't despair! It will be up eventually, and I may or may not do some side fics that will be kinda longish kinda shortish along the way. Also, I now have a Beta! I shall not reveal the name of said beta, but just letting you all know that I now have a beta reader . Anywho, most of you just wanna read the fic and have me stop rambling, huh? Just get on with it, eh? Here you go!))

Chapter 3: Explanations

We landed at Fox's house a short while after coming out of the Rift.

"Here we are, home sweet home! Cozy little place, ain't it?" Fox said as we walked up to what could barely be described as a mansion; palatial was the term that came to mind.

"Za?" I said, dumbfounded. "Cozy, yes. But little? If this is little I can't wait to see the city!" I said, laughing.

"Quite nice, huh kit?" Falco said to me, putting a sprinkle of sarcasm on the word 'Kit'.

"Falco, shut up. If this kid has a genetic code like mine he could kick your ass 14 ways to Sunday." Fox said, hiding his grin by turning to open the large oak front doors.

"Yeah, if I wasn't a lazy ass gamer who can barely lift 80 pounds an inch off the ground!" I say, laughing.

"So where's my room, eh?" I ask when we get inside.

"Up the stairs, down the hall, third door on the left. Falco is directly across from there and I am just to the left of that. The other rooms are personal bathrooms; first one on the left is yours." Fox said, and guided me to the stairs. I walk to my room and unpack, leaning my violin in its case against the far wall from the door.

_Hello there. Just doing a routine check of your mind to make sure you aren't an enemy. _A female voice said in my head.

_Hello Krystal. Mind if I take a peek in your head, just to make it even? _I think back at the woman, the sarcasm evident even without hearing it vocally.

_Point taken. Though, I still need to know about how you know my name. _Krystal replied.

_Fine, but make it quick. And don't go anywhere but directly to the information you need. My mind is like YouTube, if you click on things you find interesting you will eventually reach the weird side. Also, if you find it YOU are telling them. I just met them and the chances of me being taken seriously are 1:498756. About. _I tell her mentally. Then I get a weird sensation as I feel her poking around in my head.

_Okay, got it. Memorizing… and… good. And I guess I do owe you as much for the privilege of being allowed to poke around in your head. _Krystal said. I heard movement in the room next door, so quiet I knew that I could have, must have imagined it. I walk over to the walk-in closet and yelp when I see my reflection in the full-view mirror. _I look like Fox! _I think to myself. I run my eyes over my reflection, unable to comprehend what I was seeing. I was a literal replica of Fox, that is, I would be if Fox had nine tails and sea-green eyes.

Fox and Falco were at my door, knocking and asking if I was okay. Fox opened the door, saw me staring at my reflection, and laughed. "Like what you see?" He asks sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I just love to ogle my brothers by looking in the mirror." I say with the same note of sarcasm, laughing along with him.

"I'm confused." Falco said, which made Fox and I stop laughing for just a second look at each other, and then fall to the ground, holding our guts as we laughed boisterously.

"Never mind." I say, trying to stand back up while still laughing like a fool.

"Fox, who is this young lad?" A deep voice calls from the balcony overhead. Standing there in a white-and-red flight suit is a tall man who looked like he could be Fox's older self.

"His name's Kyle, Dad. He's from Earth." Fox calls up to the man.

"That is a name I have not heard in sixteen years. I am glad to hear it today." James said, walking towards the stairs and joining the three on the ground floor. "How are you, son?" He asks me.

"Shocked, amazed, confused, amused." I say simply.

He tilts his head to the right and nods, a gesture of agreement. "That is expected, but amused?" He says, his confusion at the word showing.

"Amused that that is the first question you ask." I tell him.

"I should probably start explaining, huh? Well, where do I begin…" He says, a thoughtful look entering his expression. "It started on my first scouting mission, when I was sixteen. I was scouting the same area that I sent Fox and Falco to investigate. I found that Rift and did what Fox probably did, rushed right into it. I found myself above a random house, with a single girl about my age sitting in her backyard, reading. She looked up, saw my Arwing, and went back to reading her book. I landed behind her back gate and called for permission to enter. She waved her permission, her eyes never leaving her book. She asked me 'What are you, and why are you here?' I told her 'I was scouting and found a spatial rift, and I flew through it. I suddenly found myself above your house.' She nodded, and kept reading. I sat next to her and struck up a conversation that would last well into the evening. I stayed for about an hour, then told her I had to go. I came back here and found that no time had passed. I knew, however that time was now flowing in both places where it had only been flowing on Earth when I was there. I went back after a few weeks and kept going back every few weeks. One time I left for many years, then went back for one last time to see her. She was married, and agreed to one last fling. Next thing we knew, you two were born. To keep the both of you safe we decided to keep you separate until Fox reached the age of 16. However, Kyle, you are actually the eldest of the two of you, though by only thirty seconds. The fact that you look 16 means you probably skipped a couple years ahead of your actual age when you came here. You also appear to look like you were born here, which is surprising to me. I had thought that you would still look human; however the same thing happened with Fox so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I am happily surprised that you are a Kitsune as well, a very rare occurrence, a thing that hasn't happened in the McCloud bloodline in twenty generations. You are gonna be strong, kid. Very strong." He said, the ending surprising me.

"That was shorter than I expected, but much more informative. I'm impressed." I say, holding out my hand to shake his. He accepts the offer, shaking my hand warmly.

"So I am the youngest? Wow. I did not expect that." Fox said, his surprised look being replaced by a warm smile as he got me in a headlock and noogied me. "Either way, you will always be my little bro!" He said, laughing.

"Let go of me you!" I say, laughing as well.

He lets go and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Thanks for watching the house, Dad. You gonna head back to the beach house?" Fox asks him.

"Yeah, see you boys every other weekend!" He says as he walks to the door and walks out.

"We have a beach house?!" I say incredulously.

"Three. And two log cabins, and a castle. That is about it. The castle is not far away, the mansion is just the place we stay after a mission. Falco, me, Krystal, and Slippy stay in the castle most often. Ready to go there?" He asks, laughing as a look of pure shock enters my features.

"Uh-huh, lemme go grab my stuff. I'm guessing we have a private limo?" I ask sarcastically.

"An entire fleet." Fox replies, a smile crossing his muzzle. He laughs at the annoyed look I shoot at him.

I am ready within three minutes, as are the other occupants. Slippy was just as most people depicted him, energetic, happy-go-lucky, a tech wizard, and a great kid all around. He actually made my glasses into a multivice on the drive to the castle.

"So they can do anything I tell them to? Like be a laser or a com.?" I ask him.

"Yep, and more. They can pick up on your brain waves and project your thoughts as well. Sort of like Krystal's telepathy and they also can project your thoughts as holo-images. They also automatically adjust the tint and their strength to fit any situation, even act as a scope if you need." He explains.

"Awesome!" I say, putting them on and testing as many features as I could.

"We're here!" Our chauffeur calls back. He is an old hare named Peppy, charming and very kind. Slippy told me that he was like a second father to them all, always willing to listen to whatever they had to say.

"He used to be James' commander, and James hired him as a chauffeur when his time in the military expired. He has been driving for him ever since." Slippy had said.

"Wow…" Was the single word I said as I looked up at the enormous stone fortress. "I doubt anything back on Earth short of a nuke could demolish this thing." I say.

"Three, actually. One for breaching the outer wall, one for demolishing the Keep, and one for destroying the Sanctum." Fox said. He led the way in, and we all followed.

((A/N: Blargh, another cliffhanger. I am creating a pattern, huh? Anyways, I am gonna be writing as often as I can. I hopefully will be able to post one or two chapters every two weeks at least. I really appreciate reviews; they let me know people like the story. I will post regardless, but the reviews make me feel really good and help me know what to work on. Please keep reading, we still have a lot of story to go. I promise not to stop any time soon. This will be a project spanning many years, I swear it! See you all next chapter! Fao Out!))


	5. Chapter 4: Naps and Clubs

((A/N: I wanna give a shout-out to some reviewers. First, my Beta: TheWoofMan. Dude you are just awesome! I wouldn't care if you went full-on grammar/spelling Nazi on me, I would soak it all up and produce a better story because of it! I know that you wouldn't do that though . Also, to a person who reviewed under the name Alex: Thank you, and none taken! That is the kind of stuff I like hearing, saying that I'm getting better. I really enjoy reading reviews, people! They give me something to do in my spare time! (Other than writing of course :P ) Hope you all love the story! Now, enough rambling! On with it, eh? Here you go!))

Chapter 4

Naps and Clubs

I was, needless to say, floored. I stood there next to the door for at least a half an hour just staring around the entryway. I had never been in a castle, and I felt that this was a great introduction.

"Still there? Hello… Corneria to Kyle, come in Kyle!" Falco said, waving a hand in front of my eyes.

I blinked. "How long was I standing there?" I ask him.

"Thirty minutes, give or take. You also had your mouth open for six of those minutes, before Fox shut your jaw for you." Falco replied.

"And he needs to get some sleep." Fox said, taking me by the arm and dragging me to the rooms, taking a roundabout way so he could tour me around the castle.

We arrived at my room two hours later, and by that time I did need to sleep. I went in and slumped onto the bed.

"Be up by 7:30 tonight, okay? Gonna take you to the closest, and best, kids bar on the planet. It's called Minors, kinda redundant name, huh? No one over the age of 18 is allowed into any of those places, not even the security, unless they are called, that is." Fox told me, smiling as he gently closed the door.

"I'll make sure the kid gets up." Falco offered, having appeared behind the vulpine after the door was shut.

"NO." Came my voice from the other side of the closed door. "I TRUST YOU AS FAR AS AN ANT CAN THROW YOU." I continue, my disagreement plain in my voice.

"You shoulda seen..." Falco began, only to be cut off by me calling "ONE MORE WORD OUTTA YOU AND I'M GONNA HAVE PHEASANT FOR DINNER."

"Kyle… Shut up." Fox said, his voice patient, while at the same time cold.

"Point taken, I won't threaten your _boyfriend_ anymore." I say, putting a Falco-sized dose of sarcasm on the word 'boyfriend'.

Fox stood there, blushing and glaring at the door. "I-I-I… You… grrr…" He said, the embarrassment plain in his voice. "You will pay for that…" He added, growling darkly.

"Lighten up Fox! He is just doing his job, being an annoying little brother who takes delight in embarrassing his older brother." Falco said, laughing and hooking an arm around Fox's shoulders. "Also, if you would just ask me out, you wouldn't be as embarrassed… Did I just say that out loud?" It was Falco's turn to blush, ducking his head under a wing.

"What?" Fox said, his voice small and quiet. "You want me to ask you out? Okay, how's tonight, if you don't mind the kid?" Fox asked his friend, laughing. "Sorry for laughing, but you have no idea how long I've wanted to ask you out again. I thought that you would reject…" Fox was cut off as Falco kissed him, looping his arms around the vulpine's neck.

"Get a room!" I call from my room, and I see the both of them jump. _I'm so glad I figured out the x-ray feature! _I think happily to myself.

"Quit looking." Falco said, his grin growing wide as he caught Fox and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Who says I was looking? I am quite good at deduction, and from the sounds you two are emitting, I can guess that you two are either kissing or smacking each other hard in the face." I tell them, seeing them blush as they realized how loud they had been. _Wow, this is far too easy. I am gonna enjoy this stay, quite a lot. I just hope that this club is all Fox says it is. Also, why the Hell have I been so accepting of all this? Definitely not due to shock, that wore off hours ago. So why? _

_I cannot say much, but there may be no reason, at least insofar as I have checked. _Krystal thought at me. _But I too find it surprising that all this hasn't made much of an impact on you._

_Wait a tic, ah there's all my shock and paranoia, as well as the freak-out I should have had when I turned into a Kitsune. If you want to block the connection for a minute or two, that'd be great. Gonna freak-out now. Talk to you in a minute or two. _With this I got up, went to the center of the room, and began doing my trademark freak-out. It starts out with my left eye twitching madly, head begins to twitch, then an entire kung-fu routine, spinning flipping, all while muttering unintelligibly in a made-up language that sounds similar to a lost dialect of a language from ancient China. After about thirty minutes of this, I slip accidentally and fall flat on my face. I begin laughing insanely, calming down after about seven minutes.

_Why the martial arts routine? _Krystal asks me, obviously having watched the entire scene in her mind's eye. _The unintelligible speech I understand, but why the routine?_

_The routine is something that I use to basically physically represent the mental battle I am having. I have a method of dealing with things that bother my mind, such as memories of embarrassing moments. What I do is I create a mental image to represent the thing, then I shred, burn, tear, smash, and do all manners of things to it, as if the thing were a mental paper photograph. When I am done destroying the image the memory is less painful/embarrassing, etc. It's basically a desensitization method. _I explain mentally to her. _You would be surprised at how much it helps. _

I fall asleep, very tired from my mental breakdown. I had very pleasant dreams, marshmallows and chocolate everywhere. I woke up at 7:00 with a volume of drool on my pillow, and I laughed.

I got up and began doing my 'getting ready to go somewhere' routine of brushing my teeth, fixing my hair, plus a few new things to me. These included brushing my tails out, getting rid of every knot, and cleaning my ears. I was ready by 7:25, at which I walked downstairs and found Fox and Falco hand-in-hand waiting for me to come down.

"I take it you two had a fun time while I was asleep?" I say, seeing the few ruffles in Fox's fur that hadn't been fully brushed out, and also seeing Falco's feathers all just slightly askew.

They both blushed. "It's that obvious?" Fox asked, staring at his shoes.

"I tend to analyze people and both of you look slightly off. Fox, small patches of fur aren't fully brushed, and Falco, all of your feathers are just slightly askew. Not noticeable to most people and those who would notice most likely wouldn't care." I tell them. "Where are we going again?" I add, knowing that it would garner a weird look as he had just told me a few hours ago.

He seemed unphased, however, and said "A kids club named Minors. Only kids are allowed in, also it makes the best ginger ale on the planet. They also play all kinds of music, if you used the wireless uplink from your glasses you could play some of the dance songs from Earth, as you most likely have heard a few." Fox walked to the large double doors leading out of the castle, opened one door, and beckoned for Falco and I to follow. We follow him to a waiting limo and get in.

((A/N: BWAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! I enjoy this, kinda! So, sorry but I like keeping my chapters shortish. That way I can hold a suspenseful audience, and keep them reading! This is done by accident, however as I am very bad at finding places to stop. I hope you all read, review, and enjoy! And if you don't like it, go ahead and say so! I don't like it when people keep their opinions secret. I really wanna hear what you all have to say! Welp, since I can't think of anything else to say, I'll just give my normal closing. See you all next chapter!))


	6. Chapter 5: Fun and Friends

((A/N: Hey Balto1, yeah Kyle and Wolf will have their moment, in fact I plan on having them meet in this chapter! But Kyle needs a bit fun before that ;) And I love it when people ask questions! ASK ME ANYTHING! I don't mind talking! I enjoy helping people understand the story. I will try and avoid spoilers beyond what is to be expected, however. But I will say Fox will stay with Falco. I may bring in a few other characters from Starfox in this chapter, and people tell me if you like the ideas on the table. I WANNA KNOW! Plus, to WoofMan, there is no Lylat Wars. Ergo, no James dying, nothing of what you said in association to them. Wow, I ramble a lot, huh? Time for me to get on with it, eh? Hopefully this doesn't get old, oh well. Here it is!))

Chapter 5

Fun and Friends

The drive to the club was filled with many questions from me, I was being far too curious. I tend to ramble and get redundant when I'm nervous…

"How does the club work, then, if the only employees are kids? Do they, like, get paid five credits a day or something?" I ask for the second time that drive.

"As I said five minutes and seven questions ago, the employees are between twelve and seventeen years old and are paid thirty credits a day. Most of them go to the same school Falco and I do, and none of them are all that bad." Fox explained patiently, taking a drink from his can of ginger ale.

"Hey Fox, I hope you don't mind, I invited Panther and Leon." Falco said to the vulpine.

"Not at all, best to introduce Kyle to everyone first. Wait a sec, got a call." Fox said, pressing a button on his scouter. "Dad? What's up?" He said, talking to James.

"Hey Fox, just wanted to tell you that Kyle actually has a Cornerian birth certificate as well as an Earth one. Ann and I decided that his name here was to be Faolan, after your great-great-grandfather, who built the mansion. He didn't like all the stone of the castle, and wanted more modern amenities that could not have been added in in that time. Hmm? Oh, yes, one moment.. Fox? I have another call, talk to you later." James told him, hanging up after a quick exchange of goodbyes.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"Apparently you have two names. One on Earth and one here on Corneria. Dad told me your name here is Faolan. Which would you prefer?" Fox explained, his question catching me off guard.

"Which would you prefer to call me by?" I ask him, unsure which I preferred.

"How about I call you Faolan here and Kyle on Earth?" Fox offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine by me." I reply, a smile spreading across my features.

"We're here, boys. What time shall I pick you back up at?" Peppy called back.

"How's 3:00 sound?" Fox calls back to him.

"It sounds good to me. Stay out of trouble, and watch out for your brother." He replies.

"Okay, I will." Fox says to him.

"I was talking to Faolan!" Peppy calls back, laughing.

We all laugh along for a while, then say our goodbyes to Peppy and get out. The noise of the club hits me like a brick wall, techno playing at a dangerous volume.

"It's only this loud out here! It will be at a regular volume inside! It's an adult repellant method!" Fox calls over the music.

"Okay, how will we get in though? The line is a block long!" I call back to him, pointing to the excruciatingly long line.

"We get in free, and ahead of the line! Platinum pass!" Fox replies, flashing the card as we approached the door. The bouncer, a tall bulldog with deep laugh lines, removes the rope, allowing us passage into the club.

"Wow! Where do I get one of those?" I ask lightheartedly when we get inside, where the music was considerably quieter. "Looks handy." I add, laughing.

"I'll get you one later, tonight is just gonna be fun for the three of us!" Fox says happily, hooking an arm around both Falco's and my shoulders.

This place was awesome, like a combination of every kind of kid center and restaurant in one building. There was a HUGE arcade; long drink bar with every non-alcoholic drink there was lined up behind it, and an enormous dance floor with a karaoke stage at one end. I drag Fox and Falco to it, and tell the DJ that I had my own tunes. I download the song to Fox and Falco's scouters and tell them to follow my lead, and to sing when I point to them.

I send the first song to the player with a swipe along the side of my glasses, as if I were throwing the song at it. The player started up, and I made sure the voice changers and lyrics were set up and ready. The song started playing, Shake Senora by Pitbull. We were dancing all over the stage, I was going all out, I barely touched the ground. I was shaking, spinning, and leaping all over the stage. After each verse, we switched off singing. Everyone moved onto the floor and began dancing as hard as I was. I leaped off the stage, and everyone held up their hands and I leapt from hand to hand, dancing all over above the crowd. On the last verse I jumped back onto the stage and struck a pose where I put my hands on my hips on the very last word. The crowd went insane, they screamed for more. I sent the next song to the player and to Fox and Falco, and I started it off. It was All Star by Smash Mouth. We had a blast, and everyone was singing along by the chorus.

After about an hour of karaoke, we relinquished the stage. Albeit reluctantly.

We then went to the arcade, wherein I began to annihilate the both of them in Dance Dance Revolution, beating them both at every song on the first try.

"How –huff- the Hell –puff- did you get so good?! -wheeze- How many times have you played this?" Fox asked after our last versus match.

"Three or five times ever, with a seven year gap between the last two." I tell him, barely breathing hard at all. _Why am I not tired? I should have collapsed from exhaustion by now! _I think to myself, amazed at my newfound stamina. _I could dance all night! But first, to beat Fox at his own game! _I took Fox by the arm and dragged him to the flight simulators. There were thirty of the things, but we got a reserved slot.

**Game starting in thirty seconds. Players: Fox McCloud, Faolan McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso, Leon Powalski. 2Vs.2Vs.2 Battle mode. Teams: Wolf and Faolan, Leon and Panther, Fox and Falco.**

I was shocked as I read the message rolling across the screen.

"Hello, kid. You must be Faolan, eh? Fox's little brother, I'm guessing?" Wolf asked me.

"Hubbada zeh ta doh?" After this intelligent comment I facepalmed and said "Yeah I'm his little brother, please ignore my previous comment." I amend.

"Huh, never knew you had a brother, Fox. He's cute!" Came the smooth purr of Panther.

"Don't even think about it, Kitty. I bet you thirty credits he's straight." Came the sharp sound of Falco's voice.

"Then you're out thirty credits, Falco, and out a round!" I say as I fly past him, giving him a flurry of laser fire as I do.

**Team 1: Falco Lombardi: Status: Out from Round 1.**

"Dammit!" Came Falco's voice, sounding very annoyed.

"Great shooting kid! This your first time in a simulator?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, first time in a simulator but I chose the standard controller layout, mainly because I play a lot of video games and am very familiar with this type of layout. Watch out Panther, you're next!" I say, turning towards him. I then suddenly flip around and shoot down Leon as he came up on my tail. "Nice try dude!" I laugh.

"Where on Earth did you learn to fly like that?" Fox asked, obviously surprised.

"I didn't learn on Earth, I got a huge amount of data inputted into my brain when we went through the Rift. I think it may have been a locked part of my mind, the part holding the skills of my heritage, was unlocked. Now I am an expert pilot and also a surprisingly good cook, among other things. By the way, you forgot Rule 1 of flying: Always keep an eye on your tail; you never know who may be on it!" I say, and then laugh as I give him a round of fire. He goes down and then Leon crashes out of shock at how I single-handedly took down three of the best flyers he knew.

**Round 1: Victory goes to Team 3: Wolf and Faolan. Advantage: Overshields.**

"Nice! I love that advantage!" Wolf says excitedly. "It's the best one, other than NovaBomb. THAT one is very rare, and causes an instant win for whichever Team that gets it. The game actually skips to the next round after an animation of the bomb blowing up the competition." Wolf says.

"Bad time to monologue, friend!" Fox said as he sent a round of fire into Wolf's plane.

**Team 3: Wolf O'Donnell: Status: Out from Round 2.**

"Lucky shot…" Wolf grumbled.

I flew up behind Fox and sent him a missile, which shut up his little 'I beat you hahaha!' song real quick. "No fair!" He whined.

"All's fair in Love and War, and I don't do incest!" I say, laughing boisterously. The others just groaned.

"Lamest. Pun. Ever." Falco said, his voice showing his annoyance. "Worse than some of the stuff Leon says, and that is saying a lot." He adds.

"Hush. You laugh every time." Leon retorts coolly, a shade of a temper showing in his icy voice.

"You take 'cold-blooded' quite seriously, huh?" I ask Leon as I fire at him, missing by a hair.

"I am an assassin. I have detached myself from the world." He replies, his voice growing colder.

"At least, he's training to be an assassin. He also is practicing detachment. He is no master in either, and I am trying to lead him in a different direction. He is surprisingly good at drawing, and has won the last seven Cornerian Young Artist competitions in a row, with a different medium each year. Last year was descriptive writing, and I was the subject. He was so descriptive that the Academy has given him the option of having every Friday be his own day to practice art and writing, as well as music. He has mastered at least thirty instruments already, and has just started piano and violin." Panther said, firing a volley that clipped my wing. It did only aesthetic damage, but it got my attention.

"Ready to lose?" I said to the feline, whirling about and giving him a round directly into his left wing. Panther retaliated, but only managed to hit the end of my right wing. Panther crashed a few seconds later.

**Team 2: Panther Caroso: Status: Out from Round 2.**

"Good shot, kid!" Panther said, impressed with my aerial agility.

"Who said video games never taught anyone anything, eh?" I reply, laughing. Suddenly the simulator flashes red and a warning appears on my screen.

**Warning: Damage Critical, either eject or fly on.**

I tap the **Fly On** button and whirl around to face Leon.

"Nice shot. Wanna play chicken, Leo?" I say, hovering in front of him.

"Sure, kid." He immediately puts all of his energy into the thrusters.

"Predictable." I say, and then shoot at his thrusters as he swerves away when I don't move.

His thrusters falter and die, and he immediately crashes.

**Team 2: Faolan McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell: Victory!**

We all exit our simulators and head off to the long bar to one side of the dance floor.

"Nice shooting, better flying, best man." Fox said, laughing. "Where'd that come from? How did you know he would put everything in his thrusters?" He then asked, his eyes glowing with curiosity.

"I insulted his courage when I challenged him to chicken. He doesn't back down from such a challenge." I say simply.

"And how did you know that?" Leon asks me.

"Assassin in training, disconnected from the world, the only thing left is pride. I insulted your pride, and so you would most likely put everything into ramming me. You would then realize the game would go to Round 3, a round that fights back. You decided to swerve and shoot me down, but forgot that I still had the capacity to turn. I turned and shot your still overcharged engines, causing them to violently explode, and damage your ship beyond hope and cause you to crash." I tell him, my voice conversational in tone.

"Drinks, boys?" The bartender, a sixteen-year-old boy white tiger, asked us.

"Sure. I'll take a ginger ale." Fox tells him.

"A Flip Out for me." Falco says.

"Bloody Susan." Leon says, adding to the list.

"Same as Fox." Wolf replies.

"Midnight Revel." Panther says, giving the bartender a wink. Leon punched him in the arm after that.

As the two launched into an elbowing war I shook my head and said, "I have no idea what to order, got anything like sparkling cider?"

"Okay, and yes we do. Cinnamon apple or honey apple?" He asks me.

"Honey apple, please." I tell him, and he starts to make our drinks, making quite a show of it.

"Why sparkling cider? Why not be a little adventurous?" Panther asks me when we get our drinks.

"Because I like sparkling cider, and I most certainly _love _nosy cats that just got their asses beat by a guy technically two years younger than them." I say, putting an unnecessarily large dose of sarcasm in the last comment.

"Oh, they are so much fun, eh?" The bartender says, winking at me and laughing.

"Oh, yes! They make lovely rugs!" We all start laughing after this.

"I have expert weaving skills, you know, I could offer a free sample!" Panther said, then getting a hefty elbow to the gut from Leon.

"I thought you said you would stop flirting with every guy you saw?" Leon said, staring at some indiscriminate point on the other side of the room.

"I did, didn't I? Maybe this time I'll honor it…" Panther replied, holding his gut.

I roll my eyes. "You're too cocky for my taste anyway. That sounded quite wrong, huh?" I say, putting my head in my hands and shaking it laughing at how I phrased what I had just said.

"Yes, it was very badly worded. You mean that I am overconfident, and that is something that you find… a dealbreaker, as it were." Panther said, matching exactly the true meaning of my words.

"That and you are already dating someone." I say, raising my head and playfully swishing a tail on his muzzle.

He sputtered and swatted my tail, laughing. "I guess you are either really good at hanging with guys and playing around or you aren't straight!" He says.

"I said I wasn't straight a while ago, dude. You must have had cotton in your ears when I said it." I tell him, laughing.

"Time to go, methinks. It's 3:20. Later everyone!" Fox says and beckons for me to follow him and Falco.

"Wait, before you go, here's my number. I'd like to hang out some more." Wolf says, handing me a napkin with a phone number on it.

I blush and accept it, nodding and saying, "Yeah, okay. That'd be fun!" I then practically sprint out of there, plowing Fox and Falco over as I dive into the open door of our limo.

"Security after you?" Peppy asks lightheartedly, chuckling.

"No, I just got someone's number and panicked, but not before agreeing to call him." I say, sitting up in the seat I landed in.

"Who was it? Hopefully the boy was nice." Peppy said, his voice becoming concerned.

"It was Wolf O'Donnell." I tell him.

Peppy whips around and stares wide-eyed at me. "Well," He says after a second or two, "That answers the question if he's nice. Oh, do you mind helping your brother up? I fear you may have knocked both him and Falco out in your flight." He chuckles and gestures to the mentioned pair.

I get out and drag the both of them into the limo. "God, you two weigh a ton, what do you eat, concrete?" I say rhetorically, grunting as I finally get them into the limo.

"Ready to head back?" Peppy says as I close the door.

"Yeah, home sounds good." I realize then exactly what I just said. _Already I see the castle as home; this stay is filled with surprises. Pretty soon I will be calling Peppy Uncle and James Dad. _I think to myself, chuckling inwardly.

"Home it is then!" Peppy says, then starts driving back towards the castle.

((A/N: I finally found a place to stop the chapter! Thank goodness, otherwise this would be much longer :3 I love all the reviews I'm getting people, but there are laughably few compared to my total number of readers. 13 reviews out of 242 viewers, seriously?! People please review! Tell me if you likey or no! Well, see you all next chapter!))


End file.
